Seventeen Years
by Bleeding Sins
Summary: May Lee feels ignored and replaced when Jhun fully recovers from his accident and is ready to re-enter the KOF tournaments.


A.N. Okay, if your wondering about my Capcom Vs. SNK story, I'm  
still working on that one. I just had a little extra time and  
decided to start this one. I'm still planning my Tresspasser's In  
Southtown fic. But Chapter 2 will be up shortly. For now, please  
enjoy this one! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: T.V Feuds  
  
  
"Hey! Hey! Ahh! Watch it!" Choi screamed trying his best to dodge the on-coming swift kicks that were aiming for his head. "What did I ever do to you?!" he cried, covering both hands over his head.  
  
"Oh! Come on, Choi! My Grandma fights back better than you!" May Lee(Mei Li, whatever!) taunted, still hyper and still kicking at poor, defenseless Choi.  
  
"Your not giving me any room to fight back!" Choi cried, running away from her.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!!" May Lee called, chasing after Choi.  
  
Chang just laughed deeply, rubbing his large belly. "Those two act like such kids. Hmmm...." he paused and looked down at his rumbling tummy, "I wonder if Myun has lunch ready..."  
  
"Choi! You coward! I'm not done training!" May Lee shouted, looking around Kim's backyard. (which was covered in Jae and Don's toys, training stuff...)  
  
"Train with someone else! I'm done training with you! Mister Kim isn't so rough!" she heard a huffing, whiny voice coming from Jae's treehouse.  
  
May Lee giggled and looked up the tall tree into it's treehouse, "Choi, are you up there? Silly, come down! I promise I won't be so rough. Besides, its almost lunch time. Myun will have something nice prepared for you."  
  
"I ain't comin' down till you go away!" Choi answered, angryly.  
  
"You baby!" she teased, "I already promised I wouldn't be rough anymore. Come on, Choi! I want to get a little more training in before lunch! And after that, Batman Beyond will be coming on! I can't miss today's episode!"  
  
Choi paused and peeked out of the small doorway. "Batman Beyond comes on today?" he asked in a squeak, "What happens in today's episode?..."  
  
May Lee winked and shook her index finger, "Its your favorite! The one where the counselor's son is going around trying to destroy parents and bosses for pushing teenagers around too much."  
  
"Oh!" Choi clapped, jumping down from the tree, "I like that episode! Sometimes, I wish that kid would come over here and give Mister Kim a lesson or two!"  
  
May Lee giggled, "Oh Choi, your so funny! Now come on, you have to finish training with me. Atleast be thankful I got you away from Jhun! I'm not pushing you like he is."  
  
Choi nodded slowly, "Oh, alright..."  
  
May Lee smiled and returned the nod, "Good! Now lets... huh?!" Lee looked up as she heard loud stomping running towards them. She was about to ready her fighting position until she noticed it was just Chang. She sighed and relaxed, "Chang, whats your hurry?"  
  
Chang smiled widely, "Lunch is ready! Myun sent me to get yall. Hurry up! She made some miso soup! It smells delicious." Not waiting for an answer, Chang hurriedly ran back to the house.  
  
May Lee laughed and headed towards Kim's house with Choi. As they got to the backdoor, Choi ran inside only yelling "Hurry up!" to her.  
  
"Choi!" May Lee called after him, "You have to wash your hands first! Myun will have a fit!" she sighed, noticing it was already too late. Choi was far ahead of her.  
  
"Oh well." May Lee sighed, shrugging her shoulders. She headed towards the bathroom and turned on the sink. She washed her hands then dried them on a small towel and entered into the dining room.  
  
Choi already had a bowl in his hand and was waiting in line behind Chang. "Hurry up Chang!" Choi complained.  
  
"Choi, did you wash your hands?" Myun asked, sternly.  
  
"Uhm... yes!" Choi answered trying to act innocent.  
  
Kim put his newspaper down and gave Choi that look. Choi groaned and set his plate down, stomping into the bathroom. May Lee giggled and picked up her plate, helping herself to the delicious food.  
  
"Will he ever learn?" Kim sighed, flipping a page of the newspaper. "Hmm... Lakers lost last night.."  
  
"Getting into the American news now, honey?" Myun asked with slight tease.  
  
"Sometimes Terry makes headlines." was Kim's excuse.  
  
"I see."  
  
There was a rattling at the front door. Everyone in the dining room paused and turned to the door. It finally opened and a very familiar face entered.  
  
"Lafayette, we are here!" Jhun greeted, closing the door behind him, "Whats up everyone?!"  
  
May Lee growled. There was something about Jhun that she didn't like... Kim just nodded and greeted Jhun with a "Good afternoon." Myun said hello as nicely as she could and Chang waved.  
  
Jhun winked as he walked past May Lee, knowing she hated that. He took an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it, "Who lit the fuse in your tampon?" Jhun teased, sitting infront of the bar May Lee was getting her food at.  
  
"Hmph! What manners you have!" she whispered back, bitterly, "You come in un-invited, without knocking, then you just help yourself to all the food. You going to raise their cable bill as well?"  
  
Jhun smirked and bit into the apple again, "Athena's concert does come on Pay-Per-View in about an hour. You gonna watch it with me?"  
  
"Go to your own house and watch it!" May Lee demanded, sitting next to Jhun. It was the only empty seat left, "Batman Beyond comes on at that time. Meaning, the T.V will be occupied at that time. So sorry, Hoon."  
  
Jhun laughed, wrapping an arm around May Lee's shoulder. "Too bad for you. Thats a re-run. So the T.V is mine."  
  
"Its mine!" May Lee argued, "Me and Choi are going to watch Batman Beyond!"  
  
"Boo hoo." Jhun taunted, pulling May Lee closer to him. She, of course, pushed away. "This concert isn't a re-run so the T.V will be mine!"  
  
"That woman is a bad omen for you!" May Lee kept arguing, "Your leg barely healed a few weeks ago. Besides, your too old to be watching pop music. So leave the T.V for the younger generation!"  
  
"Give it up." Jhun growled, "The T.V will be mine this afternoon."  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Actually," Kim interrupted, clearing his throat, "The T.V is mine."  
  
Jhun and May Lee both laughed nervously, turning to Kim. "Master Kap Hwan, sir!" May Lee begged, "I already promised Choi I'd watch cartoons with him!"  
  
"Buddy!" Jhun begged, "I need to watch that concert! I'll pay for the channel. We've known eachother longer! May Lee is too old to be watching cartoons. She should be outside training!"  
  
Kim narrowed his eyes at the two beggars, "You both should be outside training, if you ask me. No one gets the T.V this afternoon. We're going to go outside and have a nice talk time."  
  
"But that sappy stuff is for families!" Jhun complained.  
  
"You two are over here so much you practically are family." Kim responded.  
  
Jhun and May Lee both sighed and gave eachother the death look.  
  
~*Later that night...*~  
  
"Momma had a chicken!" Choi sang.  
  
"Momma had a cow!" May Lee sang.  
  
"Dad was proud! He didn't care how!" the two joined in together, laughing hysterically. May Lee grabbed the remote, turning the volume up. Choi sat down beside her, watching the T.V closely.  
  
Chang was laughing and watching T.V with them in a chair.  
  
Kim sighed and opened the front door, letting Myun out first. "We're going out tonight. May Lee, Chang, Choi, please behave. I want my house still intact by the time I get back."  
  
"Yes sir!" May Lee answered.  
  
"Yes boss!" Chang and Choi responded.  
  
"Have fun." Jhun winked, entering the living room with a can of cola.   
  
Kim waved and left the house.  
  
Jhun smirked and crashed down next to May Lee. He took the remote away from her and changed the channel to MTV.  
  
"Hey!" May Lee scowled, trying to take the remote back.  
  
"Oh quit your complaining!" Jhun answered, turning to the screen, "I'm not going to sit here all night watching Cow and Chicken."  
  
"I don't care! This isn't your house!" May Lee huffed.  
  
"Its not yours either!"  
  
"I'm not going to watch some purple-haired Britney Spears sing!"   
  
"Hey! Don't diss Athena!"  
  
"Jhun Hoon! Your thirty-four years old! You shouldn't be watching stuff like this."  
  
Chang and Choi both sighed, watching the fight before them get more intense. Both finally got up and left the living room, May Lee and Jhun still arguing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do they always fight? I just don't understand." Chang complained, walking out into the field with the moping Choi. "They can be worse than us."  
  
"I know! Why don't those two just grow up?!" Choi asked in an annoying voice.  
  
Chang plopped down in the grass and grabbed one of Don's toy trucks. "They're like children!" he exclaimed, rolling the truck around in the grass.  
  
"Tell me about it." Choi sighed, grabbing a toy bus and crashing it into Chang's toy truck. He mad a crash and burn sound before continuing, "I mean, all they ever do is argue!"  
  
"Exactly!" Chang responded, making a crashing sound and running his truck over Choi's bus, "Wheres the maturity these days?"  
  
"Hey! Your puny truck can't topple a bus!"  
  
"Well it just did!"  
  
Chang and Choi paused. The two sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
May Lee finally gave in and sat back on the couch, a pout on her face and her arms crossed. Jhun grinned and turned the volume up to the T.V. Soon, the whole house was blasting with Athena's new "hit" song.  
  
"You know, if Kim comes home with the T.V up this loud and the kids still awake, your being held responsible." May Lee explained, trying her best to get her voice over the loud music to Jhun's head.  
  
"Don't sweat!" Jhun reasurred, still listening to the music and watching Athena dancing on the screen.  
  
"Your such a loser!" May Lee complained, getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen.  
  
"What'd you call me?!" Jhun yelled back.  
  
May Lee didn't answer as she sat down on a stool and grabbed a couple of grapes from the fruit bowl. She sighed and ate the first one while starring out the window. She giggled a bit when she saw Chang and Choi playing with Don's toy cars. She smiled and rested a hand under her chin, just starring out the window.  
  
It was such a starry night and it would be a quiet starry night if it wasn't for Jhun's music. May Lee sighed again and kept looking outside, wishing Jhun would just go away. Ever since he's been back from the hospital, she's felt like he would take his place back in the Korean team and she would never get to fight along side Kim anymore. Jhun's never really done anything to her. She just didn't like his arrogance and the thought that he'd get his spot back in the Korean team.  
  
Jhun stepped into the kitchen and spoke in an impatient type voice, "Alright crybaby. My show is over. You can get the T.V back. I'm headin' home."  
  
May Lee growled and turned to Jhun, "Good riddance. Have sweet dreams about your dear pop star."  
  
"Don't worry. Its better than dreaming about you." Jhun snapped back.  
  
"I don't want you dreaming about me you pervert!" May Lee shouted, jumping from the stool.  
  
"Heh, I love you too." Jhun remarked in sarcasm, waving and heading out the door.  
  
"Ooh! I hate you, Jhun Hoon!"  
  
--------------------------  
The End of chapter one! YAY!! ahem.. Please tell me what you  
think but please no flames! ^_^' I mean, your only proving  
yourself dumb if you call my fic dumb. Cuz if you say my fic is  
dumb then your dumb for reading it. Understand? *laughs  
nervously* And I'm sorry if there were any OOC's. Tell me where  
at ya saw it and I'll be sure and fix that when Chapter 2 arrives! 


End file.
